


Link's Princess Makeover

by J13579



Series: Link's Princess Makeover [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossdressing, Forced Crossdressing, Gen, Humor, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J13579/pseuds/J13579
Summary: After entering Peach’s room unannounced, Link finds himself literally taking a walk in her shoes.





	1. Chapter 1

Link stood outside her door to Princess Peach’s room, looking at it. He had never been in there. It was Peach’s private chamber. Her sanctuary. And the Hero of Time was staring at the one blockade from it. 

He had to talk to Peach about something, and he checked everywhere in the Smash Mansion looking her room. Maybe… but what if she isn’t there? Should Link really violate her privacy like that? Is it right? Then again…

Link made his mind up. He stepped forward and placed his hand on the door handle... and it was locked.

“Password,” a feminine, metallic voice sounded out. 

“Please say the password,” it repeated and Link thought about it for the moment. 

_ Okay, what would Peach have as a password? Probably something that she’ll say a whole lot. Something very familiar to her. _

“Uh… Mario, please save me,” Link said with uncertainty. A faint ‘ding’ sound was heard along with the door unlocking. Link smirked and made his way inside. 

The room was pitch-black, so he turned a light-switch on. The room brightened instantly, allowing Link to get a good look at what Peach’s room was like. 

Pink. So much pink. The walls were covered in pink wallpaper, with a soft dark pink carpet covering the floors. There was a large four-poster bed with pink satin sheets along with a vanity table right next to it containing more makeup than Link had ever seen in his life. Completing the image was a large pink wardrobe. It was a room that Peach will definitely live in. But there was something that undermined the girly, yet classy image it was going for. It was a small black dome on the ceiling. He didn’t know why, but something about that dome looked ominous to Link.

Link skimmed through the room looking for Peach. Upon realizing she wasn’t there, Link realized Peach’s probably somewhere else and decided to leave. Maybe at the garden. But as he was about to exit, the dome from earlier suddenly glowed a white eye and sprang to life. 

“Hi, Peach,” a girly, high-pitched voice stated. To Link’s wonder, the dome released a thin red laser, which expanded before scanning Link up and down. 

“Oh, you do not meet your set standard of beauty.” 

Link blinked. “My set standard of beauty.” 

“Yes, haven’t you forgotten silly? I am Princess-Makeover 3000, created by Professor E-Gadd. I was created to be your automatic beautification system, designed to take all the work out of looking good and doing in minutes what takes most people hours. When you first installed me, you set the standard that must be met. You currently do not fit that standard. Please, step forward.” 

Link frowned.  _ So that’s how Peach is always this well-groomed. Must have high standards. _ “Thanks, but you got the wrong person. I’m not Peach,” he said, as he started towards the door. 

“Wrong.” The door shut and locked on its own. “You are so Princess Peach and it’s clear that you have been slacking off on your maintenance.” 

As Link tried to unlock the door, two metal arms extended out from either side of the small construct, grabbing Link’s arms. 

“Hey! Let me go!” he shouted, desperately trying to break free of the metal arms. “I don’t want a makeover.” 

“No. Not until you look like the princess you’re supposed to be, Peach.” 

Link visibly paled as he knew what was coming next. He tugged violently against the mechanical arms, but it was no use, and he was helpless as the machine stripped him of his current outfit leaving him butt-naked. Link blushed as he desperately tried to cover his privates.

“That body hair is so gross.” One of the metal hands point to a nearby chair. “Sit down so I can correct that.” Link reluctantly sat down on the chair with his hands still covering his privates. 

“Your highness, I can’t do my duty if you refuse to cooperate.” Two metal hands grabbed Link’s arms and forced them on the armrest with two other metal hands restraining his legs, making him unable to run. He was completely helpless.

Two more metal hands came out with a container of pink wax and a wooden spoon. It plunged the spoon right into the container of wax and took out a big scoop of it.

“What’s that for?” Link asked nervously. 

“To remove your body hair. It is completely unladylike for you to have this much hair.” The machine began putting the wax all over Link’s legs. “It must be removed if you want to be presentable.” It then took out a bunch of wax strips. “Now hold still. It’ll be easier for us all.” PM-3000 then planted a wax strip on Link’s leg. It immediately ripped it off, making Link scream out loud. 

Link whimpered as the PM-3000 tossed the used wax strips into the trash. He felt like his entire body was on fire. That accursed machine didn’t just settle for his legs, it moved on to everything else; His body, chest, underarms, even his bikini area. Link could never understand how girls could withstand waxing; It was like torture! Granted, he suffered worse injuries on his adventures, but it was still rather painful. 

Before he could move, Link was led through the opposite door to Peach’s bathroom. He could see the bathtub filled with bubbly water with tons of shampoos and body washes right next to it. 

The metal hands released Link, as he heard a click behind him. He had a good feeling that machine locked the door. 

“Please step into the tub, you look like you haven’t bathed in days.” 

Link sighed and step into the tub. What was he going to do? Break down the door? Not likely; even if he could break down the door, he still has to deal with that girly machine and even if he could make it past PM, Master Hand will be less than pleased with him destroying other people’s property and Link’s not too keen on paying for repairs. 

The Hero of Time slowly slipped into the warm, soapy water and began to relax. As he closed his eyes and slipped further down the tub, another pair of metal hands emerged from the ceiling and slowly approached the tub. 

“Do not worry, your highness,” PM’s voice stated. “Relax and allow me to pamper you.” 

At this, several more arms lowered down, holding sponges, brushes, soaps and other cleaning implements and began to get to work. As they were grooming him, Link couldn’t help be feel... comfortable. It felt nice to be pampered. Link was pretty sure that this was what it meant to be treated like a princess. For a moment, Link loved it.

Unfortunately, that moment was quickly ruined when the hands decided to dunk him underwater. Link struggled as PM-3000 made sure that his head was completely wet. Once it was, PM-3000 lifted him out of the tub. Several more hands, armed with hairdryers, began drying his body off. He noticed a bright pink towel was being wrapped across his body in the chest area, while a similar towel was being wrapped across his hair. Link heard a familiar click as he turned to the bathroom door. 

“Now Peach, step into the middle of the bedroom, so we can really get started.” 

Reluctantly, Link did what the machine said and went to the bedroom.  _ So far, this isn’t too bad. Might as well, see this to the end. That machine probably isn’t going to do anything serious.  _

Unfortunately, he’ll be soon proven wrong as Link felt something sticky being sprayed on his chest. He looked down to see two globes being placed on his chest. 

“What the hell are those?” Link attempted to back away only to be held in place by another set of arms. 

“These are your new breasts, Peach. We need you to fit into your dress and you can’t do that if you don’t have the correct breast size..” 

“That’s because I am a man!” Link had no idea why this accursed machine hadn’t realized that he wasn’t Peach. 

Once the false breasts were secured, Link attempted to pry them off to no avail. Reluctantly accepting the fact that they’re stuck, Link noticed that the breasts were very realistic and well made. They hung and bounced just like real ones, as far as he knew. It was hard for the hero of time to tell just by looking where they ended and his chest began. It’ll be impossible for anyone to think they’re fake breasts.

“Now Peach, it’s time to get you all dressed up. That tunic you were in doesn’t suit a proper princess like you at all.” 

“No!” Link cried. “I’m not Princess Peach! I’m Link! Let me out!” 

“Nope,” the machine said in its girly voice. “I was created to make sure that you look like a perfect princess. Until I do that, you can’t leave.” 

Before its victim could protest any further, more of the machine’s arms lowered down from the ceiling and grabbed Link, dragging him over to Peach’s walk-in closet and set him down rather gently. Before he could run out, the closet doors closed and locked themselves, leaving Link in absolute darkness. He couldn’t even see the front of his hand, let alone whatever was about to happen to him. 

The familiar feeling of being grabbed took over and while Link couldn’t see what the machine was doing to him, he could feel it. The first thing he could feel was something being wrapped around his chest, just under his false breasts. All of a sudden, Link felt a massive surge of pain as he could feel the article of clothing being tightened around his waist. Gasping desperately for air, he feared that whatever the machine was doing was going to slice him in half. Thankfully, it stopped as quickly as it began. 

Once that was over, Link could feel something sliding up his body. It stopped around his private area which made him suspect that it was Peach’s underwear. The thought of wearing any of her most personal garments made Link cringe in horror. But he knew there wasn’t much he could do thanks to that accursed machine. He could also feel a bra being fastened around his chest. The PM-3000 slipped his arms through the straps. The bra was fully strapped on, holding Link’s new breasts in place. 

Link felt a big bunch of fabric being thrown at him. He didn’t need to see to tell that it was one of Peach’s dresses. The dress was pulled over his head as the PM-3000 pulled the towel off his head. 

Link felt shoes being slipped on his feet. He felt taller, although wobbly as well. He felt that if the machine wasn’t holding him tightly, he would fall right on his butt. He tried to wiggle his toes, and found he was unable to. 

The door unlocked, allowing Link to step out of the closet… as fast as he can, considering his current footwear. Once he made it back into the room, he immediately looked down at himself. What he saw made him gasp in horror. 

A bright pink dress covered his body. It went down to the floor covering up his entire body up to his neck. As he looked over his body, Link quickly noticed that he had… curves.

A perfect hourglass figure to be precise. Apparently, the thing “crushing” his body earlier must’ve been a corset. Link recalled Zelda complaining about them on occasion. He ran his hands over his curved body. He now possessed a waist that gave the illusion of wide, womanly hips. The kind that would rival... no match Peach’s.  

The huge puffy sleeves rusted every time Link moved his arms, which were clad in elbow-length gloves. He picked up the skirts of his dress, revealing deep pink heels on his feet, completing the outfit.

Link continued to look himself over. He had Peach-sized breasts, a figure just like Peach’s and was dressed exactly like her. The only part of him that still resembled Link was his head. And he could feel even that was slowly getting questionable at best. 

“We’re almost finished, Peach. Step over to the vanity table so we can get you all dolled up.” 

Knowing that PM-3000 wouldn’t listen to any of his objections, Link slowly went over to the vanity table and sat down on the chair. Once he was seated, a couple of mechanical arms began to work on his makeup. 

Link could feel various creams, lotions and moisturizers being put on his face. He could feel his face feeling smoother and cleaner as it was being rubbed on him. 

“Close your eyes, Peach.” Link reluctantly obeyed the machine’s commands, allowing it to begin doing his makeup. It wasted no time applying blush to the Hero of Time’s cheeks, making them emphasize his cheekbones. 

After that, PM-3000 went down on Link with a eyelash curler. Once his eyelashes were properly curled, they were quickly coated with mascara. 

“Pucker up.” PM-3000 ordered, taking a tube of pink lipstick and brandishing it like a dagger. Link reluctantly let the machine run the cosmetic over his lips, rolling it across until it was even. He then had to bite down on a piece of tissue to remove the excess; a perfect imprint of his lips were left on the tissue. Once the makeup was fully applied, the arms turn Link to the mirror and receded with the machine satisfied at the job done. 

Opening his eyes, Link saw himself in the vanity mirror and gasped at his reflection.  The makeup did well at hiding his more masculine features while bringing out and emphasizing feminine ones with the mascara and curled eyelashes making his eyes look big and innocent. His lips were bright pink and kissable. His skin was soft, smooth and free of any blemishes. The dirty blonde shade on his hair was replaced by a very bright and vibrant shade much closer to Peach’s own hair. His hair was also styled as close to Peach as his short hair would allow with both v-shaped and fringed bangs. Link knew that he always had a pretty boy look to him. But the PM-3000 made sure that he couldn’t pass for anything other than a dainty, girly princess. The only thing still recognizable about him was his Hylian ears and even those had Peach’s round sapphire earrings in them. 

“Ohhh. Don’t you look beautiful,” PM-3000 stated triumphantly. “Anyway, you can go now. Bye Peach!” Link heard a click at the door and he got up, relieved at the possibility that he might finally leave. 

“I am so getting out of this dress when I get back to my room.” Unfortunately, as he went to the door it opened, revealing a very familiar face. A face that made Link gasp in horror yet again. 

“P-P-Princess Peach!”


	2. The Aftermath

Peach blinked, as she couldn’t believe what was standing right before her. Link, the Hero of Time… was standing in her room, wearing one of her dresses. And if his newly acquired breasts and feminine figure are any indication, much more than that. 

As the initial shock wore off and she noticed the look of horror across the feminized hero’s face, Peach giggled. She thought it was cute how Link was trying desperately to come up with an explanation for his feminized appearance. 

“You know Link?” she teased. “If you wanted to try on my things, you just had to ask me.” 

Peach’s smirk widen into a grin as Link’s reddened into a shade resembling a tomato. 

“It’s not like that!” he insisted. “That insane machine forced me to look like this!” 

Peach giggled and took a seat, smoothing her dress as she did so. 

“Oh Link. Don’t try to blame this on E. Gadd’s PM-3000. There’s nothing wrong with a man wanting to feel like a princess once in awhile. I understand.” 

Link rolled his eyes. “Peach… please.” 

The princess sighed and stood up. “Oh Link, I’m only teasing. Honestly, you can be so serious at times.” She giggled yet again as she saw a sigh of relief from Link’s pink glossy lips. 

“So you won’t tell anyone about this?” He pleaded. 

“Of course, Link. This will be our little secret.” Once again, a giggle escaped Peach’s lips as Link sighed happily. This was too far easy. 

“Thank you, Peach,” he said gratefully. “How did your machine mistake me for you anyway? We look nothing alike.” 

“Probably something to do with the recognition software,” Peach suggested. “I’ll have E. Gadd look into it later.” 

“Well, can your machine give me my regular look back?” Link asked. “Who knows what will happen if anyone else sees me dressed like this.” 

“Oh I have a few ideas on what might happen.” At that moment, a mischievous thought entered Peach’s head, and it was too good to pass up. “But I’m not going to undo your little makeover.” 

Link’s eyes suddenly shot open, wide as saucers, as Peach giggled yet again. 

“What!” 

“You look so beautiful, Link.” the princess’ teasing tone returned. “Who knew you would make such a lovely princess? I just couldn’t bear to ruin your new look. I’m sorry Link.” 

She could see the color slowly draining from Link’s face as he dropped to his knees. In a move Peach didn’t expect. The hero of time suddenly grabbed the front of Peach’s dress and looked up at her, literally begging. 

“Please, Peach!” he asked, desperately. “I can’t be stuck like this! Please, I’ll do anything!” 

Peach’s jaw almost dropped. She never thought she’ll see the day when something like this would happen. Link is all dressed up in her clothes, not only that, he’s also on his knees and begging her to change him back. She felt sorry for him. 

“Okay Link, I’ll have PM get you back to normal…” she said, finally deciding to stop playing with him. “...but first, I want you to do something for me.” ...almost. 

Link frowned, expecting the worst “What is it?” 

Peach smiled. “Oh, I just want to see how well you can pass for a princess. Stand up for me, please.” 

Deciding not to push her, Link did as he was told and climbed to his feet. Peach suppressed a giggle as the hero wobbled slightly, clearly not used to the heels he’s wearing. 

“Okay, Link. Now let me make sure that your pose is proper,” Peach said as she began moving Link’s arms and limbs. 

“Let’s see… put your hands together like this, feet together and… perfect.” Peach cried happily as she stepped back, looking at the work she did. Link was posed with his hands folded neatly in front of his chest. His posture was straight and proper and his head drifted down, making him look like a shy, demure princess. 

“Hold your head up high and give me a pretty smile.” Link reluctantly complied, hoping to get out of this mess as soon as possible. 

“Perfect!” Peach smiled as she applauded Link. “I never knew you would make such a natural princess. All you need is a brave hero to come and sweep you off your feet and you would fit the part completely.” 

Link groaned as he went back to his original posture. “Can I get back to normal or not?” 

“Fine, a princess must always keep her word,” stated Peach. “PM, mind getting my friend back to his original appearance?” 

“At once, your highness.” the machine acknowledged as it dragged its victim into the bathroom again. 

30 minutes later, Link was back to his usual self. The makeup has been removed, the clothes and corset removed, and the fake breasts unglued from his chest. His hair was even undyed and back to its usual style. 

“Thanks, Peach,” Link said with a honest smile. “You promise you won’t tell anyone about this, right?” 

Peach gave Link a sweet smile. “Of course not, Link. Now run along, I’m sure Zelda’s wondering where you are.” 

Link quickly left the room, running off on the first step he took outside. 

Peach watched him run down the hallway, and a smirk slowly grew on her face. Link should really pay more attention to what she’s saying. Peach’s answer wasn’t “of course I won’t tell anyone,” it was actually “of course I won’t promise.” She knew that, while a fair chunk of people think she isn’t very bright, she has gotten into politics well enough to know how to twist words around. 

“PM!” she shouted, calling the system’s attention. “You have the security footage from today?” 

“Yes, your highness. I have the entire day’s events stored, ready for use.” 

“Perfect...” Peach giggled as she took the seat at PM-3000’s console. “Let’s print some pictures. Oh Link, we’re going to have so much fun together.” 

**Link’s Princess Makeover - END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the conclusion. I hope you like it. In case some of you may be wondering, I do plan to make a sequel to this story. But it won't be for a while. What is it going to be about? Well... let's just say that I need to work on writing action scenes first.
> 
> If you have any thoughts or critiques on it, please comment so you can help me learn how to improve as a content writer.


End file.
